


Save Today

by MotleyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Do I even have to warn you of that?, F/M, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Reader and Sam work on things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize... I drank some (all the) wine when I wrote this a while back....

"You know, Sam... I wish that I was strong, that I could walk away," Y/N growled, shoving her feet into a pair of boots before standing to face the towering Winchester.

Hurt chased anger across his chiseled features as he tried to find a response. "Listen, Y/N-"

"No, you listen, ya mook! Dean and I aren't out there risking our friggin' necks trying to find another way to do this just for you to go and say yes to the fucking devil." She ran a hand through her short hair, violently exhaling before looking back up at him. "I wish that I was wrong, that you'll come home again, but Sam..." she paused, fighting to control her trembling voice. "We couldn't find anything. There is nothing out there that we know of that'll bring you back." Tears were welling up in her Y/E/C eyes as she held his gaze. "I... I guess I don't have what it takes to let you go." Y/N turned away from him and collapsed into a well-worn divan, sagging into its threadbare cushions, head hung low.

Sam was rooted in the doorway for a moment. Shaking his head in disbelief, he pushed off from the door jamb and slowly ambled over to Y/N. He knelt down between her knees, bending low, trying to catch her eyes. "I've never learned from my mistakes, Y/N/N. That's how we got into this mess. And I'm the only one who can get us out of it. So save today, our time together. I know we deserve so much more, but it's up to me to take down the devil." He caressed her cheek with his hand, resting his forehead against her own.

Feeling the anger subside into emotional lethargy, Y/N sighed. "I know there's no chance in Hell, but..." She stopped as Sam leaned forward, taking her mouth with his. She melted into his embrace, clinging to him for dear life, praying tomorrow to never come.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Save Today by Seether (Isolate and Medicate)


End file.
